Tale of an Alpha
by Veeova
Summary: This is not only my first transformers fanfiction, but my first fanfiction in general! So.. It won't be perfect. (Or at least up to my standards) I made Ratchet a lot grumpier than usual.. But, He's still so lovable! Oh and lastly this: Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Hasbro's Transformer franchise. (Duh!)
1. Chapter 1

Rain, a heavy one, beat down on Jasper Nevada. The roads were wet and slippery making it difficult for the slender blue motorcycle that raced down the path. The cycle's rear-view mirror tilts a bit and the cycle begins to slow down.

"I'm here, Ratchet." A soft but gruff voice says. The cycle halts to a complete stop, skidding its tires in rain water.

"Yes, Yes. I hear you, Arcee." Ratchet's calm voice resonates from Arcee's comm-link. And seconds after he spoke, the large mountain in front of the blue motorcycle shifts and vibrates. A cover of rock lifts up, revealing a cave inside the rocky mountain.

"…Ah, Optimus will need to hear about this.." Ratchet mumbles.

"Hear about what..?" Arcee says to Ratchet as she pulls up into the cave.

"…Ratchet, did you hear me?" Arcee says slowly, a bit frustrated as Ratchet shuts off his communicator.

The wet female Autobot, still in her vehicle mode rolls her tires down the cave floor as the mountain shifts, closing the large rock door behind her.

"Ratchet…" Arcee mumbles as her motorcycle form breaks apart, shifting into a large but slender robot mode. She stretches her mechanical joints with a cute smile on her metal face.

"The Autobots wouldn't be the Autobots without him." She says grinning as she walks, slowly making her way to her comrade in the middle of the rocky cave.

"Primus!" Ratchet says loudly as he stands a couple feet away from the approaching Arcee.

"What's wrong?" Arcee says, alerted and places a hand on her hip. "Cons?"

Ratchet didn't reply. Instead the large white Autobot continues to press his metal fingers against the giant computer terminal.

"No." Ratchet finally says, in an annoyed tone, turning his bright blue eyes on the small female transformer. "But its something interesting none the less, Arcee."

"Hm.." Arcee turns her bright aquamarine optics to her hands, inspecting her blasters. She had herself convinced she was ready for anything.

"Arcee, I need you to-" The Autobot doctor was cut off by a loud beeping emanating from the computer terminal he stood in front of.

"Optimus.." Arcee gives a smug smirk as she turns from Ratchet, focused on the loud honks from a truck's horn outside the heavily secured cave.

"I hope…" Ratchet's sourpuss face softens as he glances down at the large bold Autobot insignia welded onto the ground at his heavy metal feet.

The honking outside grew louder as the multi-tasking Ratchet pulls a lever down on the computer terminal, activating a powerful reaction that creates a shining green portal in the center of the Autobot base. Arcee, used to such things merely watched the Autobot medic. She sensed Ratchet was troubled, even more-so than usual, and as she opened her mouth to speak A loud yell was heard from the portal's entrance.

"Yeah!" A deep, bold voice says as three large figures make their noisy entrance from the shining portal to the concrete of the base's floor.

"Yeah, you were alright out there, Bulkhead, But your big noisy treads gave away our location!"

A young voice said as the figures approached. The voice belonged to an excited Smokescreen.

Arcee and Ratchet turned and watched in unison as the three Autobots, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and the smallest; Bumblebee, made their way to their comrades.

Each of the three's metal bodies were covered in soot and scorch marks from blaster or cannon fire. The three warrior robots had a very well fought battle and physically displayed it. And they also displayed happy grins as the walked about.

"Ratchet, my treads are burned out!" Bumblebee, the young Autobot scout, exclaimed happily as he made his way past Arcee with a friendly smile. He stood in front of Ratchet and lifts his foot, showing how damaged his appendage was.

"Can ya fix me?" Bumblebee spoke playfully.

"I will GET to that in a moment, Bumblebee." Ratchet said gruffly, turning to the computer terminal's screen.

"Don't think much of it, Bee. Ratchet's been this way for-" Arcee paused as the honking outside reached it's loudest point.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead said inquisitively, looking at Ratchet.

"By the Allspark.. Its… Its Alpha trion!"

Time seemed to stop for all the Autobots as the honking continued, echoing in the Autobot's base.. and minds.


	2. Chapter 2

The honking outside slowly began to fade, getting drowned out by the beeping at Ratchet's terminal. Ratchet turned to it, with a look of silent shock.

"Alpha trion? THE Alpha trion? I.. I thought he was just a legend.." Bulkhead spoke, tilting his head. He was clueless and Ratchet immediately picked up on it, sighing an annoyed huff.

"No Bulkhead, he is not. He stands among the original thirteen primes. Higher in legend than.. Than Optimus Prime.." Ratchet began to trail off, tapping his fingers against the terminal, trying to make sense of the situation outside the Autobot base. "But what would he be doing on this planet..?"

"Aw, who cares /WHY/ he's here?!" Smokescreen says, cutting the silence with his youthful voice.

"He needs our help!" Smokescreen says quickly, arming tiny glowing cannons from his arms.

"How do we even know that is the big guy? I'm just saying. Look, Jacky was impersonated by a Decepticon spy." Bulkhead deep voice echoes a bit through the rock walls as he glances around at his comrades, making sure they understood him.

"Not to mention, Optimus hasn't come back yet.." Arcee says. Carefully thinking about Bulkhead's words.

"Yeah, but-" Smokescreen begins to protest Bulkhead's comments but was quickly cut off by a loud thudding noise. All of the Autobots looked around with curious and alerted faces. But before any bot could speak, several more thudding noises were not only heard but felt. The entire base shook before lightly vibrating and remaining still. Tiny rocks from the ceiling fell on the Autobot's metal bodies making tiny 'clinking' sounds.

"We're under attack!" Smokescreen says raising his hands and transforming them into a pair of sleek glowing guns.

Each of the five Autobots shifted, bracing themselves for an attack of some sort. But several seconds passed and no more outside noise of any sort was heard.

"Be ready for anything." Arcee says quickly to her comrades. She glances around the rock walls with her shiny cybertronian wrist blades armed and sharp. She glances around with her typical frown visible. She, once again, was ready for anything.

"Hm.. Decepticons don't usually take this long to ambush.." Bumblebee mutters while he scouts around the ground-bridge gate, aiming his blasters all around himself. "Think Optimus scared the cons away?" Bumblebee chuckles with a playful grin.

"Nuh-uh, Kid. I doubt it." Standing beside the Autobot medic; Ratchet, Bulkhead eagerly pounds his metal fist together making tiny orange sparks. "Those dumb cons were packing some serious fire power to literally 'shake' our base."

"Makes ya wonder why they seemed to stop blasting us… Unless we were not the target." Bumblebee's bright aquamarine eyes widened as he realized the situation.

While the other Autobots were conversing, Ratchet's bright blue eyes scan the computer's screen. For some odd reason he felt deep in his spark that this 'Alpha trion' was genuine. The doctor slowly reaches for the portal's control lever..

Destiny. Destiny and preservation was on Alpha trion's mind as he ran for his life. But not his own self preservation. Something much more important. The armada of dark purple jets shot through the sky, chasing the wounded Alpha. His heavy metal feet stomped the ground as he bounds, trying to escape his attackers.

In a rocky, sunlit canyon deep within Jasper Nevada, the elderly Autobot ran. From the sky, red laser fire pelt onto Alpha trion like rain and he yells in pain, stumbling and falling onto his face. A portion of his metal skin fell from his chipped face. He was hurt, nearly beyond repair.

"Primus.. Forgive me…" Alpha says weakly. Drops of bright blue liquid leak from the corner of his mouth. He groans in pain as loud slamming sounds were heard directly behind him.

"You will give us the Matrix." A sickly voice says to the injured old robot. A skinny winged transformer painted in bright trim slowly approached Alpha trion as he attempted to stand.

"Never.. Decepticon… The Matrix of leadership.. Will light my darkest hour..." Alpha trion stammers as a bright red missile impacts his chest, sending his limp body flying backwards through the air.

"Ha! Pitiful. You Autobots are simply too weak to grasp TRUE power.." The winged transformer walks slowly toward the dying Alpha. The sadistic Decepticon then clicks his claws against his long metal chin, chuckling loudly.

"I, the Decepticon commander, will have the honor.." A foot was placed on the side of Alpha trion's head, pressing the face of the great old bot in the dirt.

"Of turning Optimus Prime's mentor into scrap metal.." Alpha grunted in pain and the Decepticon who had his face pinned down laughed sinisterly.

"Any last words, Alpha?"

"Long live Cybertron.." The Autobot smirked. He was unafraid, and prepared to accept his fate.

"Oh, it will, but you won't be online to see it." Annoyed by the Autobot's fearless demeanor the Decepticon lowers his arm, aiming a missile directly at the hole in Alpha trion's chest to seal his fate.

"Hey Starscream!"

A loud voice says. The Decepticon commander growls, instantly recognizing the voice. Just then, A yellow blur shoots The chaotic blur drives in the form of a bright yellow sports car. The purple Decepticons guards around Starscream open fire on the yellow car only for all the shots to be evaded by the vehicle's swerve filled driving routine.

"Curse that wretch! Decepticons! Destroy him!" Starscream hisses, angered by Bumblebee's "hot shot" driving skills.

Alpha trion slowly attempted to crawl away. His entire body was battered and leaking bright fluids, and he watches the yellow car as he crawls, a slow smile forming on his aged face. He knew he was in the presence of friends.

"You will not escape! Lord Megatron will have that matrix! I guarantee that!" Although Starscream was distracted by the commotion, he aimed his missile armed appendage at the battered Autobot.

"Bah! Accursed Autobot!" Starscream shrieks, blasting the missile forward with deadly accuracy. But a blue figure leaps, lunging at Alpha trion, knocking the elderly robot aside as the explosion knocked Starscream backwards.

"You okay, old timer?" A sweet but at the same time gruff voice says to Alpha trion. It was Arcee. She attempts to support the giant bot, but her legs were failing her as Alpha trion leaned on her. She frowns, and manages to support the old robot's arm.

"By the allspark.. The Autobots.. . Where.. Where is Optimus..? He.. Must be…"

Alpha's bright blue optics began to fade and flicker… And his body became limp..


End file.
